Recently, consumption of stream content, such as video on demand (VOD), cloud game, etc., is increasing. Also, in the social network service (SNS), the use of images and videos is being gradually increased as compared to text. According to a change in the consumption patterns of content, a size of a display of mobile devices such as smart phones is growing to more than 5 inches. Similarly reflecting this trend, phablets having a display size of more than 6 inches have also appeared.
Since the full size of the mobile device having the large size screen is much larger, ease of portability of the mobile device has decreased. To address this problem, a technique of reducing the full size of the mobile device by reducing areas of a bezel and surrounding parts other than a liquid crystal display (LCD) has been developed. However, this technique has a limit in which the full size of the mobile device cannot be reduced less than the size of the LCD.
To address the problem, a flexible LCD that can be folded or wrapped is being developed. However, since, when folding the flexible LCD, a folded portion of the flexible LCD needs to have a large radius due to the technical limitations of the flexible LCD, it is difficult to reduce the thickness of the mobile device.
Accordingly, development of a mobile device having a large screen that is advantageous when in use and having a size that can be reduced to a minimum for transportation is desired.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.